Strangers
by soundtracks-vida
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are best friends in a no Hunger Games world. What will happen when a stranger comes to district twelve and changes Katniss's life forever. [wow that sucked, but rated M for later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, please be gentle and kind, and if I have any grammar or spelling issues let me know. I had this idea in mind so guys let me know if you guys enjoy the story, I just have a lot on my mind I need it out on paper. Although it would be nice if you would tell me how I'm doing so far? Oh, and I do not own the Hunger Games, and it's actually really hard to write Katniss's character. Okay enjoy :) **

I've lived in district twelve my entire life, and you can say I have a pretty boring life. I don't have the privilege like the town kids to go out and party, drink, and talk about boys. I haven't got time for any of that because I'm trying to put food on the table for my family.

I was 12 when my father died in the mines and since then I had to be the "man" of the house and provide for my family, my young sister and my mother. After the death of my father my mother wasn't really there for us, she tuned out of life and I had to step up to take care of the family. I got a job at the local Mellark bakery. When I first started working there I worked for little pay, just cleaned the whole bakery, and threw out the garbage. Once I turned 14 Mr. Mellark was kind enough to show me how to bake bread and many other pastries and at the end of the day I would be able to take home the leftovers, which was enough to feed my family. If I wasn't working at the Mellarks, I was out hunting. When I young my father taught me how to use the bow and arrow, and now that he is gone I would go out in the woods on the weekends to hunt. Always getting some game, I would trade it at the Hob, with Greasy Sae who would give me coins in return.

This was my life, working at the bakery, hunting, and going to school. My only friend throughout the years has been Peeta Mellark. I met him when I first started working at the bakery. He was the one who told me about the job offering in school when he overheard me asking some girls for job offers. Peeta and I have been close since I was 12 and he knows everything about me. If it wasn't for him I would have starved to death, and not been able to feed my family! He has done so much for me and has a very big debt on me even though he doesn't like to admit it, he does.

I'm turning 18 next month, even though I don't like birthdays, I'm looking forward to this year. I have to say that I dislike school! It's not a necessity for me as my family. I'll finally be out of that crazy place. All I hear when I'm in there is girls gossiping about others, which boy has been with which girl, what party is going on, and who is going out with whom. I have never been with a boy physically. It's not like I haven't been kissed. They were very awkward kisses when I was a kid. The girls I use to be friends with tried "hooking" me up with boys, when I first use to be friends with them and it resulted in some awkward kissing and fondling. I started to not have time to hang out with my friends, or have any time for the boys they would hook me up with so I gave up on everything altogether. The only friend I have is Peeta, and that's all I need.

I turn around and look at my clock it's 7 a.m. Early morning suck because they make you over think and rethink things in life that aren't necessary anymore. I wake p and get dressed in my khaki pants, clack shirt, with my hunter boots and my father's hunter jacket. It's my favourite day of the whole week. It's time to go hunting. I try t be quiet and not wake up Prim as I leave but as always she wakes up regardless.

"It's only 7 Prim go back to bed."

"Is Peeta going with you?" Prim has a little crush on Peeta, but she doesn't know that I know.

"No little duck, you Peeta never goes with, why do you always ask?"

"Just wondering, I made him some goat cheese, I thought he would like it. Maybe I'll give it to him later on."

"Alright, we'll go together, for now just go back to bed. I'll be back in a bit."

I closed the door quietly as I left. I ran as quickly as I can to the woods being careful with the electric fence the capitol always keeps on. Once I was safe inside the woods, I found a familiar blonde haired figure sitting by a rock.

He turned "Hey Katniss how you doing?"

"Hey Peeta, what brings you here? You aren't the hunter type, as you always say."

I've never seen Peeta like this. He seems a little nervous and is hesitating. I have no idea what's going on but I'm hoping he finishing fast because I want to go hunt. I don't like wasting my time on these days, even though Peeta is my best friend I only get one day a week and it's really precious for me. Before I had enough time to hunt but as I get older I don't have enough time to hunt.

"Come on Peeta, you know I want to hunt, what is it?" I say a little too harsh.

"I-I don't know how to say it Katniss. I know this is not the right time or place, but I wanted to tell you this for a long time. I wanted to say this the moment you started working at the bakery. It's been on the back of mind since we started talking but you were always busy with taking care of your family so I kept it to myself. I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want to pressurize you or rush you. It's been eating at me and now your turning 18 next month I think it's time to let it all out whether you would like to hear it or not. I-I, I, what I'm trying to say, what this is what…"

"Just spit it out Peeta" I was getting a little too frustrated, I have no idea what he was babbling on about but I wanted it out now so I can hunt.

"What I'm trying to say is Katniss that I'm, that I'm in love with you. I have since the moment you walked into my life and I know you always say you don't want to get married and have kids but I think we can make this work Katniss. I think that you and I can make it work. I am willing to wait for however long it is going to take. I am willing to wait until you are ready to have a family and I am not expecting you to love me back right now. I am not expecting anything. I just wanted to tell you because you have a right to know. I make a good living and we could have a good life if you are willing to try?"

I just stood there shocked as I looked back at Peeta's anxious face. What was going on? I have never thought of Peeta in a romantic way ever. To think of it I have never even thought of having a family or kids with Peeta, I have never seen a future with Peeta other than our friendship.

"Peeta, I love you as a friend. You have always been there for me and have given me so much but I don't want to break your heart. Peeta I don't love you like that, I have never had time to think like that, but I can't lose you. I just can't. Please try to understand." I can't be with someone that I don't love and I can never keep anyone happy. It's not like I was hurting Peeta on purpose. I didn't want to hurt him but this was a surprise.

"No Katniss I totally get it, I just wanted you know. It's been bugging me for quite some time and I feel much better that you know. This won't affect our friendship but I just you to know that I am always here for you and I love you."

Noticing my hesitation he quickly kissed me on the cheek and mumbled a goodbye. He tried to hide the pain in his eyes but I know it was there. I know that he was trying to hide the hurt I gave him and I didn't want to. Why did this happen? Why did he have to say this and make everything 100 times more complicating?

A watched him walk away until he disappeared completely. I know I love Peeta but not in a romantic way and I know one day I have to get married regardless of what I want, as my mother and other people would be hounding me. Thinking about marriage was giving me a headache but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Peeta is a good guy and is the only person who knows me. He is the only person who said he loves me, and I know for a fact I am not an easy person to love. Getting married to Peeta won't be such a bad thing, he has enough resources to provide me and it won't be as hard if we do have kids. If having a safe future and caring person like Peeta in my life is what love is all about then maybe it is not such a bad thing. I still feel that getting married is a bad idea but Peeta said he would wait. Maybe I just need time to realize that what Peeta was offering is not so bad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2. This is where Gale is introduced. I always thought Gale was the flirty, tough guy. I tried my best to keep them in character. Okay enjoy :)**

I wasn't in the mood to hunt anymore. I just wanted to lie down and sleep for a while. We had more than enough food for the next three days and I will be able to get more one Monday once I'm back in the bakery. I started walking down the road to go down to the hob to have a good bowl of soup. Greasy sae always had good soup, and after the whole fiasco with Peeta I needed one… I bumped into something hard and I tumbled backwards falling straight on my butt. Ouch, that really hurt, did I just walk into a pole. I looked up, shielding my eyes from the sun I couldn't see what it was but it clearly was not a pole. Whomever it was extended a hand and I gladly took it as my butt hurt from the fall.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there, I was trying to figure out where to go and I think I am lost."

This was no pole I bumped into it was a man. A tall, built, not seam looking man. I have never seen him here before. He said he was lost so he is from another district but why would you want to come to district twelve it has nothing here? As I looked at him more clearly I saw his grey eyes, his amazing smoky grey eyes. I have never seen eyes like those, except mine. I feel like I've seen him somewhere, but I can't seem to figure out where.

"It's alright. I should have been paying attention to where I was going as well. Are, are you new here? I haven't seen you before?" I asked trying to figure out where he came from.

"Yeah, actually I am. I'm from district two. I'm just here to visit some family here, but I seemed a little lost. I'm trying to find a good place to eat. Recommend any miss…?"

"Katniss" I said.

"Sorry, Catnip?"

"No, Katniss."

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard Catnip. Well I'm Gale."

"Nice to meet you, well I better be heading off. See you around, I guess" trying to find a way to leave. He seems like a guy who would fit in here without doubt but I don't seem to like him. Trying to move past him he holds his arm out trying to stop me.

"I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm lost."

I looked up at him, towering over me at 6 feet. I did not want to help him at all, but to get him off my back I guess I'll just take him to Greasy Sae's.

"Well I'm off to the Hob to eat I can take you there, then you're on your own… Gale"

"Well thank you Catnip, shall we."

"It's Katniss." I said a little frustrated that he's calling me that name again.

"I like Catnip better. I think I'll stick with that." Why was he smiling like an idiot right now. This was not funny. I don't like him at all.

"Well, you wont see me again anyways, and it's still and will always be Katniss."

"Alright I'm sorry shall we?"

I started walking in front of him keeping a fast pace. I don't want him near me, he can follow me to the hob and that's all. I thought he was far behind and feeling a little better that he couldn't keep my pace I looked back to see how far he really was. I didn't see him anywhere. Where did he go?

"So, Catnip tell me how long have you been living here for?"

I look beside me, astonished that he could keep my pace. Trying not sound so shocked I replied not noticing the name he was using "my whole life. I haven't stepped foot outside of here."

I guess it was his turn to be shocked because he stopped in his tracks. "WHAT!" he practically yelled. "You can't be serious? There is a whole new world out there and a beautiful woman like you has stayed here her whole life?"

Did he just call me beautiful? Who is this man calling me beautiful? "I have more important things in life than to go out and have fun. I have people to look after. Now if you can hurry up we can get to the Hob quicker."

Gale was too shocked to say anything he quietly kept my pace and we walked to the Hob. I walked in first. "Hey there Katniss, any game for me today?"

"Not today Greasy Sae, it's been busy, just dropping by to have some of your homemade soup." I sat down on the stole on the front counter. Greasy Sae was a healthy woman that can chop anything off with her butcher knife. The toughest woman I know, always on my case about finding the "perfect guy."

Gale sat down on the counter right next to mine. "There are a million other stoles in this hob, find another one."

"Why you have to be so mean to me Catnip? You're the only one I know here so far, thought we could be friends."

"Now why would you think that?" I said a little too harsh but I don't care, I don't like this guy.

"Ouch, that hurt. You seemed like a cool girl Catnip, just a thought." "Well hello beautiful, how are you today" he said to Greasy Sae.

She handed me my bowl of soup. "No one in years has called me beautiful, only when they needed something. I have never seen you before, you must be new. Now what do you want? Only people with a purpose call me beautiful."

"Well those people don't see the beauty of what I see in front of me. Don't be fazed by scrawny, useless men. Let the real men, like myself, swoop you off your feet" he winked.

"You've got a way of charming the pants off a girl don't you stranger?" Greasy Sae was laughing.

"The name is Gale. I'm not charming anyone. When I see a beautiful woman I let her know and reach my hand out for friendship. I guess some people are just not use to the gesture." He said while looking at me. This man is so irritating he makes me sick!

"You're flirting with her to get what you want, it's not a gesture." I said, rolling my eyes."

"Telling someone what we truly think of them is not flirting, it's telling the truth Catnip. If you are not accustom to it then please stop being jealous."

"Me jealous, that's a funny joke. I'm not jealous of anyone, and stop calling me Catnip. You are so irritating!"

"Oh get off your high horse Katniss, he is clearly joking" Greasy Sae adds on.

"You are a beautiful woman Catnip, and I do love brunettes." He winked at Greasy Sae. They both started laughing. Both amused with the reaction they can get out of me.

"Have a nice day Gale, I hope I never see you around" I start to get up, angry at being laughed at. I slam the coins down on the counter and storm out the door. Who was this guy anyways? I've met for an hour now and he's acting like he knows me! He knows nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

I ran out of Hob trying to find some place where someone is not breathing down my neck and just have a nice day! What's up with everything today, First Peeta, confessing his love to me, and now this Gale person who doesn't even know me! I hope I never see him around, I already hate him. I start walking down the road back towards my house. Maybe I can find some peace and quiet there, when I hear someone calling from behind.

"CATNIP, HOLD ON" I turn and find Gale running towards me. Oh man, whats up with this guy, can't he get the hint I want nothing to do with him?

I start walking faster I hope he doesn't catch up to me but my back luck he's beside me within seconds.

"Wait up you forgot something back at the hob" he says towering over me now. I don't remember bringing anything to the Hob so how can I forget anything?

"I didn't even bring anything so how can I leave something behind?"

"You forget to say goodbye to me Catnip, that's what you forgot" giving me a bug smile.

and with that I turned around and lightly jogged away. I looked back once and he was still standing there laughing. I just can't deal with this guy. I hope I never see him again!

XX

I'm not the type of guy that's going to stay in one place for too long. I love travelling and learning about different cities and how I can help protect the people in those cities. Since I was a little kid I always wanted to be a peace keeper. I had this fire in me to make a difference and help being justice to people who need it. I was raised in the poor part of district two but as soon I got my peace keeping job I had enough money to being my mother and three siblings out of poverty. When my good friends Peeta who I met when I was ten asked me to spend my vacation time in his district I didn't give it another thought. Peeta saved me from near starvation when he offered me bread. It was a gesture I could never forget. Since then Peeta and I have kept in touch, I considered him family!

After putting my things away at the Mellarks I thought I go out and explore this district twelve. To be honest I found this place to be nothing special, there was coal dust everywhere and it just looked to be deserted all the time. I didn't see any people around, until I bumped into this beautiful brunette. She seemed like a typical girl I usually went out with but when she fired back me… wow did this girl have some fire. She was beautiful no doubt with her long brunette hair tied to side in a braid, and her unusual clothes, from her pants to her hunter jacket.

Catnip, I won't forget her, and no doubt I will be seeing her again. I won't let a girl like that slip through my hands. I found a girl that can see right through my flirting, and that's something new.

"UGH, you don't deserve a bye Gale" I watched her go and was chuckling at her response. I deserve more than a goodbye and I will get it from you Catnip.

I walked back into Greasy Sae's. "Hey, may I please have a bowl of soup, the same one Catnip ordered?"

She put her hands down on the table "You seem like a nice young man, and who can get a reaction like that out of _Katniss_, but don't push her buttons young man otherwise… I warned you." She walked to the kitchen. She walked back with a big bowl of soup and put it down in front of me.

"Now what makes you think I would do anything bad to her? I'm just trying to make some friends. Although beautiful I would consider you my first friend here… but that's only if you don't want to be more than just friends" I winked.

"You kids need to take your charm elsewhere it's not going to work on me, try Katniss. I think she needs a man who can loosen her up, if you know what I mean" she winks and walks away, serving other customers. She didn't come back to me once after that.

Hmm, she needs loosening up, now why would a women as beautiful as her need that? She probably has men lining up for her, but judging from the men that live in this place it doesn't look like she does. Well I'm here now. I laugh at myself. I don't even know the girl. Who knows what's going to happen the next couple of weeks I am here. I have to be back by the end of the month to report back to duty.

"Thanks for the soup beautiful, I'll see you around" I put down some coins and walk out, time to head back to the Mellarks.

As I walk in I see Peeta sitting on the couch. He said he had something important to do and left without any explanation this morning. "Hey Peeta, what's up? You look a little down, anything wrong? Someone I need to beat up?" I laugh trying to lighten up his mood, clearly not working.

"Hey Gale, sorry for rushing out on you like that this morning, I just had something important to do."

"It's alright buddy. Anyways, whats up? District twelve doesn't look a lot of fun."

"How long you staying, and I did tell you but you came anyways. Not my fault bud."

I laugh "just for the month, I'll be out by the May 30th duty starts on the 1st of June. I think I have something, or someone to keep me busy. Don't worry about me."

"Woah there, someone? Already Gale? You haven't even been here for 5 hours and you've already found someone? You know what I'm not even going to ask, it's going to be nothing more than a fling."

"This girl is like fire Peeta. We will see what happens." I get to grab a beer from his fridge. "Want one?"

"I'm good thanks, I-I actually have to ask you something?" He said a little nervous.

"What is it, some girl trouble" I say as I open the can.

"You always have a new girl every time we talk. You aren't ever committed but I like this girl, I've liked her for a long time. She's a close friend and I told her I loved her today and I don't think she loves me back. I told her I'll wait for her until she is ready. Did I do the right thing?"

"WAIT, why haven't you ever told me about her before? I thought we were best friend's man! Well if you really love her then wait for her but if she shows no signs then Peeta my boy you need to move on. Wait who is the girl?"

"WOW, buddy I didn't know you had this in you. That was actually really good. So you think I should go on normally and just wait for her to give me a sign that yes she wants more from me. I just don't want to lose her. If it means just being friend, I'm cool with that. She is a good girl, I can't tell you, not until she expresses her love to me! That is my word!" He says in a matter of fact way!

"Peeta, you are too good. You need a girl that's going to love you back when you the three big words to her. So I will never see or hear about this girl again until she says she loves you. Ouch, my own best friend keeping girls from me. Well, I'll find out one way or another. Now, here drink a beer and lets do some manly things because we need that after the talk we just had." I throw a beer towards him and we laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMGG Im sorry, I deleted chapter 1 and 2. My mistake! They are back up!**

He was a complete jerk. What family does a district two person have here anyways? District twelve people have never left this district, so what's the real story? No one had ever disrespected me more than he has. I walked into the house and I was knocked backwards. I found something to steady myself "Hey little duck, maybe give me a warning before you do that" I laughed.

"Sorry Katniss, but I missed you."

I walk towards the bed to lie down for a while. After the day I had, I needed it.

"No game today Katniss" Prim asked surprised.

"None today, maybe next time. I'm just a little tired, how about I sleep for a while and then we can do something for the rest of that day?" I didn't want Prim to know anything that happen today, not until I'm sure whats going on. I needed to talk to Peeta.

"Sounds like a plan."

XXX

On Monday morning I walked out of the house as late as I possibly can because I did not want to confront Peeta there. I don't think I don't think I'm ready, but I need to talk to him sooner than later. I've been thinking all weekend. I love Peeta and I can't lose him but I cant give him what he wants from me. I can't see past the little boy I met in the woods. I was out coming back form my hunt in the woods to check on my snares before I called it day when I saw a blond figure walking towards one. A town boy for sure, but what was he doing here? They had enough food, or was he running away? There were many cases of runaways but none of them made it back alive.

"WATCH OUT" I yelled before he got caught in the snare. He turned back trembling.

"I just didn't want you getting hurt." I gave him a curious look and started walking away. I don't need to be caught up in whatever or whoever he was.

"You-you're Katniss, am I right?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, how did he know my name?

I turned "How do you know my name?"

"You trade at the hob, I want to learn how to hunt but I don't have anyone who will let me. I've been watching you closely and you are good."

"Whats your name" having an ally during the time was what I needed.

"Peeta" he extended a hand.

"Alright, but its strict business nothing more, meet me here tomorrow at 8.00 sharp." I turned and started walking away.

Since that day in the forest I found my new best friend, the only one I could trust after my father. Life had it's up and down but Peeta was there for all of them. Now my best friend just confessed he loved me? I can't make him happy. I can't be those beautiful town girls who can give him so much more. Who can give him a family and happiness. I can't give him any of those things. I don't deserve love.

I gather enough courage and walk into the bakery. Looking around I see no one, but head to the back to grab my apron and start working. I opened the back door and bump into something hard, and I tumble backwards, falling hard on my ass. I look up and the person I bumped int is laughing at me. More like a big, loud roar.

"Hey Catnip" he extended his hand.

"What are you doing here, and stop calling me that. My name is _Katniss_!" I slap his hand away. Dusting myself off once I get up trying to avoid eye contact.

I try to squeeze myself inside but his big self is in the way. "Sorry Catnip, I really am. I didn't know anyone other than the Mellarks worked here."

"Well now you know, now can you move out of my way please" still trying to slip through.

"Ouch, what harsh words Catnip, it's like a knife to my heart. How about you say that a little nicer and I might reconsider."

He leaned in closer, his face inches from mine. There was no room to breathe. He was way to close, but I couldn't seem to move. I looked straight into his grey eyes and I felt at home. He would fit right in with the seam kids. No get these thoughts out of your head Katniss. He's nothing but a jerk. I turned around annoyed, trying to get away from him. Before I could he grabbed my arm.

"WHA-"he cut me off by pulling me back towards him. My back was against his front, and his mouth was inches away from my ear now. I knew this guy was trouble, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I should walk away but right now being so close to him, it felt… good.

In a raspy voice he whispered "You can't run away forever _Katniss_. How about I make it up to you? Meet me at the hob at eight. I've got a little surprise for you." With that he let me go and walked right out the door without a backward glance.

What just happen? Did this guy just ask me to go out with him after all he did? No way am I going! I walked through the back door a little breathless from the encounter. It's probably because he gave me no breathing room.

"Hey Katniss"

I turned around facing Peeta. Completely engrossed in my thoughts I forgot about Peeta, and what he told me earlier.

"H-Hey Peeta, how are you?" Trying not to make anything awkward.

"I'm good, just a little tired and hung over from last night. My friend Gale came to town and he kept me up all weekend with his stories. The amount of alcohol that man drinks is ridiculous." He looked at her with a lazy look.

"Peeta about the other day-"

"It's alright Katniss." He cut in. "I understand. I surprised you, you weren't ready and if youre are not then let me know. We can still be friends. I will always be your friend." He said, but I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"I love you Peeta, but I can't give you what you want. I can't lose you, and you will always be my friend. I don't want to hurt you, please understand."

"Katniss, you'll always be my friend." He pulled me in for a hug.

"Wait Gale is your friend?" I asked surprised

"yeah, I met him when I was young in district two. He had some vacation time from peacekeeping so I asked him to come over. Why?" Peeta seemed a little confused.

"Nothing, just a little surprised, he seemed a little rude when we first met."

"He comes off a little flirtatious, but he's a good guy."

"Oh and Katniss, I'll be away on business for 4 days, can you handle the shop? I'll be leaving tonight around 6."

"Is Gale going with you? Please say yes."

"Unfortunately no, he will be here but I'll ask him to go easy on you. Don't worry." He laughs and walks out.

XxXxX

I came home from the station at 6 after I dropped off Peeta. Thank god I didn't see Gale there! I sat at home listening to Prim tell me about her day. It's a daily ritual now before we go to bed. I need to be at the bakery early tomorrow as Peeta is out on business.

Prim started yawning and before I knew it she's asleep on the bed. My mother is in the other room sleeping. That's all she does, sleep. Not that I'm complaining, but she's more of mother to Prim than me. Not really tired myself, I go to take a quick bath. By the time I get out its 7:30. I remember Gale asked me to go out on a date with him. I lay down in bed trying to sleep. Asked me to go out with him, like I would ever! He can just sit there all night I won't show up at all. I turn on my side and close my eyes trying to get some sleep.


End file.
